A New Life
by xNakaryu
Summary: When Hasara loses everything to his worst enemy, will he be able to face the pain and move on with the help of a new pride, or will the enemy who took it all away come back to haunt him again?
1. Chapter 1

**A Word From The Author:**

 **Welcome, all faithful readers to my story. Hopefully it will be an enthralling story that will keep you on the edge of your seat, waiting and begging for more. I'm new to the Lion King FanFiction community, and am very open to suggestions and criticism. I hope you all will join me on this journey and make this a great story. I have much planned for it and the fan base can make or break it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to the Lion King. That is all Disney. I also don't own the rights to my lions names, for most of them are words translated from Swahili. I do own their personalities, and if you would like to use them in your story, simply PM me for details. And on that note, here we go.**

 **A New Life - Chapter One**

"Imani! Cut it out for just a moment. I cannot focus with all of your complaining," says Hasara, standing just on the edge of his kingdom. His kingdom. Those two words still bringing back memories of the dark times, before he overthrew the throne of king Ugomvi.

Hasara shakes his head, his maroon mane blowing in the wind. He looks down at his current predicament. The wildebeest that once grazed on the beautiful grass in his lands had run off. They hadn't just run from the hunting parties, they ran out of his kingdom. Gone, with no trace, except the hoof prints of the stampede that had blown through just yesterday.

 _'Where could they have gone?'_ He thinks to himself. He stares off into the barren desert looming before him. _"Surely they know they would die out there.'_

A slight impact to his leg snapped him out of his trance. He looks down, only to see his daughter, Imani, rolling around with her own cream colored tail in her mouth. Hasara laughs. Watching the young cub reminded him of his late mate, whom died in a fatal hunting accident shortly after Imani's birth.

 _'You'd be so proud of her, Siku.'_ Hasara thinks, while looking up at the sky, the yellow sun beginning its descent over the western sky.

"Did you figure out where the wildebeest went dad?" Imani asks, dropping her tail from her mouth and wiggling upright. Hasara sighs, his auburn chest stretching in and out. He looks down at his only cub.

"Not quite. But there is a good reason for them leaving. It's unheard-of for the herds to leave the kingdom so abruptly and without reason. It disrupts the circle of life," Hasara explains. Imani sighs.

"I'm still hungry, dad." Hasara looks down at his cub. He had noticed her cream colored coat looking lighter from lack of eating in almost three days. Hasara leans down and nuzzles her affectionately.

"As we all are Imani. I'm trying to figure out the wildebeest herds reasoning for leaving my kingdom. Give me time, and I will find out." Hasara thinks for a moment. "Why don't you go find Maji and play with him for a while?"

Imani's face brightens a little at the thought of her best friend. Maji, Moto and Hewa's cub. The only male cub in the small pride Hasara calls his own. "Alright dad!" She exclaims, and takes off towards the Great Tree.

The Great Tree, the only tree in all of Hasara's kingdom. It was nothing more than a highly matured baobab with a hollowed out trunk. It was a beacon through his kingdom. From the top of the tree, everything light touched was his to rule.

After Hasara had overthrown king Ugomvi, the previous tyrant of these lands, peace had been restored quickly. The kingdom had returned to its former glory, just as Hasara's father had left it before he went to the stars.

Hasara breaks his thoughts, and gets back to the matters at hand. His pride was hungry, and with the main source of food nowhere to be found, he had to come up with something else. Hasara backs up and roars, deep from within his chest. To any other animal, it was a regular lions roar, to his pride, it was a calling.

Not minutes later, 8 full grown lions stalked through the grass and ended up in a semi circle around Hasara. They all bowed in respect. He looked over at Moto, Hasara's best friend since they were cubs. Moto's mate, Hewa, stand at his side.

Beneath Hewa's feet, two cubs growled and pounced on each other playfully. Hasara's daughter, Imani, who had found her friend, Maji. Hewa nudges them with her paw to bring their attention to Hasara, who had cleared his throat, ready to speak.

"My pride, as you know, there has been an incident involving the wildebeest herd. They have run off into the desert, with seemingly no reason why." He looks at the faces of the members in his small pride. Most staring intently, listening to his words. A couple slightly distracted, probably due to hunger taking its toll.

"This leaves us with a problem, as we all know. We must eat, so we must find a new food source, for we know not if the wildebeest will return. This leaves us with only one option."

"Hasara! You're not suggesting we hunt outside our lands are you?" Moto interjects. All eyes turn to him. "Your pride is small in numbers as is. Not many are willing to leave our borders."

"I have to agree with Moto, your highness," says Hewa, Moto's mate. Hasara sighs. "Surely there is something we can hunt here."

"Field mice, at most. The only creature we don't have a pact with, if I'm correct," says Maana. The female lioness scratches her paw over a hole in the ground. A field mice den.

"It would take hundreds of field mice to feed us, even with our small numbers." Hasara explains. "And I don't like the idea of a hunting party leaving any more than you all."

Moto looks at Hasara, and shakes his head. "You're right. I'll lead the hunting party. We will leave now, while we still have some light from the heavens. I'll take two lionesses with me, and we will head out."

"Myself and Nzuri will go," Maana offers. Her Twin sister, Nzuri nods her head in agreement. The lionesses stand up and walk towards Moto.

"Very well. So be it. Return by sundown, no matter what, food or no food, just be back." Hasara orders. The trio walks by Hasara, headed off towards the barren desert that surrounds his kingdom. Moto stops just next to him. "Be safe, friend."

"Watch over Hewa and Maji for me, keep them safe, friend," Moto requests. Hasara's heart sinks. Even he knows that this journey could prove futile, but it must be done. For the sake of the pride. Hasara nods.

Moto roars, deep from within his chest, and takes off running into the desert. Maana and Nzuri follow closely behind. There paws throwing up sand behind them as they head off to the west.

Hasara and the rest of his pride watch the three run off onto the horizon. Hasara sighs, and sits down. Hewa walks up and sits down next to him, followed by two cubs. "Maji, Imani, please give us a moment. You two head back towards the Great Tree. Stay with the rest of the pride."

The two cubs nod in acknowledgment and take off towards the Great Tree, following behind the remaining lionesses. Hasara looks over at Hewa. "You are troubled, my king."

"The wildebeests should not have just up and vanished like that. Something is afoot, and I'm not sure what. It worries me. I don't enjoy sending anyone outside of the kingdom. Regardless."

"I understand your fear. After all that we've been through, it is understandable. Just remember Hasara, you are a strong king. We follow your judgement fully. Moto and I are always here for you when you need us."

"I thank you, Hewa. You two are my closest friends. And without Maji, I think Imani would go crazy as well. I'm just worried, is all. It brings back a sense of Deja vu."

"No need to he worried Hasara. The great kings are watching over us. They will take care of us. Food will return, plentifully," Hewa reassures.

"That is not what I'm worried about my dear Hewa."

"What is the true matter?"

"I'm worried about our safety."

A loud clap of thunder awakens Hasara with a start. He sits up and shakes his head, looking outside, he gasps. ' _What time is it? I must have fallen asleep! The hunting party!'_ He looks around the dark hollow where his pride calls home. He counts the sleeping lions, coming three short.

He let's out a roar, and the heavens follow up with a clap of thunder, waking the lionesses and cubs. "Hasara! What is the matter?" Asks Hewa, quickly getting to her feet.

"That storm Hewa! The heavens are telling us something! The hunting party has yet to return!" Hasara yells, fear seeping into his voice. Imani rubs against Hasara's leg.

"Dad I'm scared." Hasara looks down at her and licks her head.

"Imani, stay here with Hewa and Maji, I'll be back." He nudges her towards Hewa, standing on the other side of the room. Imani runs over and rides beneath Hewa, next to Maji. Hasara looks over at two of his lionesses standing next to him. "Ahueni, Makazi, come with me."

Hasara leaves out of the Great Tree and takes off in a full sprint. His strong muscles weakened from hunger. Behind him, two mahogany colored lionesses keep an even pace, headed for the boundaries of his kingdom.

The rain intensifies, and a strong wind picks up, bringing a chill into the air. Hasara's chest tightens. From ahead, he hears a familiar roar, followed by maniacal laughter. _'No it can't be!'_

Hyenas. Hasara's most hated foe. The beasts that took his beloved mate away from him the day after his cub was born. They were back, and they were attacking his best friend.

Hasara lays on the speed, kicking up mud behind him. He skids to a halt in a clearing. Before him, lay seven mangled Hyena bodies, and his panting best friend, Moto.

"Moto are you alright? What happened?" Hasara over towards his friend. Moto takes several deep breaths.

"Hasara! We mustn't stand around! The hyenas! They want the Great Tree!" Another clap of thunder, then two faint roars. _'The lionesses! Ahueni! Makazi!'_

"Are you able to fight, friend?" Moto nods. "Very well, we must go!"

Hasara turns around and heads back towards the Great Tree. _'How could I have forgotten them right behind me?'_ More screams resonate over the thunder and pouring rain.

Hasara and Moto stop abruptly, both gasping. Before them, lay Ahueni and Makazi's bodies. Or what was left of them. Hasara roars, anger instantly filling his body.

"Hasara!" Moto cries. "They are headed towards the great tree!"

 _'No! Imani! This will not happen! I will not lose her too!'_ Hasara takes off again, anger filling every large bound he takes. Within a few short minutes, he reaches the Great Tree. He skids to a halt at the entrance of the hollowed out trunk.

"Imani!" Hasara yells. Two large hyenas turn their heads a growl. They had their prey in sight. Hewa was standing in the corner with the two young cubs behind her, growling at the hyenas.

The hyenas turn and jump on Hasara. Hasara swats at one of the incoming hyenas, his claws digging into its face and throwing it into the wall. The second hyena jumps at his side, grabbing his back leg with its teeth. Hasara roars, and bucks the hyena off.

A tan paw smashes down on the hyenas head, killing it instantly. Moto retracts his claws, then heads straight to his mate. "Hewa, are you well?"

"Yes my beloved. What is going on? Hasara! Where are the lionesses?" Hewa asks, looking around. Hasara looks down at his paws, frowning.

"They are gone. The hyenas are on attack. We must leave! Imani, come!" Hasara calls for his daughter. His frightened cub runs up beneath him. "Hewa, Moto, Maji, we must go now!"

Gone, in one night, his whole pride, aside from his two closest friends and the cubs. Hasara roars again, in anger. "Hasara look out!"

Four hyenas lunge on Hasara, swiping in barring their yellow teeth. Hasara knocks Imani out of the way. She let's out a slight grunt and slides to the side. Hasara kneels back, raising his front paws off the ground, and bringing them back down on the leading hyena with full force.

Several loud cracks echo in the hollow as the hyenas ribs snap. A massive band of lightning arcs across the sky, followed by a loud clap of rolling thunder as the storm intensifies outside.

The remaining three hyenas don't yield, and jump onto Hasara before he bounds back. One of the hyenas bites down on Hasara's flank. Hasara roars again and swings his paw and another hyena, missing it's muzzle by a hair.

"Hasara! Watch out!" Moto warns. Six more hyenas enter the hollow. The Great Tree begins shaking violently as the wind outside grows stronger. The six new hyenas join the fight on Hasara, biting and clawing at the auburn lion.

Hasara swings again, making contact with two hyenas faces, knocking them out and scarring their faces. Three more hyenas enter the hollow.

Moto nuzzles his crying mate, watching the scene unfold. He jumps into action, clawing and biting at hyenas, tearing them off of Hasara, who is badly injured and covered in bite marks.

Together, the two lions take out the small army of hyenas, panting heavily, they sit for a moment. "We must leave now, before more show up," Hasara orders. Moto shakes his head in agreement, still panting. Imani runs up to Hasara and looks at him.

"Daddy you're hurt!" She exclaims. Hasara nuzzles her.

"I am aware my dear. Now come Imani, climb on my back. We must go now." Hasara leans down, grunting in pain, and allows his cream colored cub to climb up on his back. "Moto, Hewa, let's leave."

Hewa picks Maji by the scruff of his neck, and proceeds towards the entrance of the Great Tree's hollow. The wind blows rain into her face, and lightning strikes the ground outside, illuminating four dark forms.

"Hewa!" Moto screams. Hewa drops Maji just before four hyenas jump on her, tearing into her neck. Moto roars and jumps to her aid. In two bounds he crosses the room and swats at all four hyenas, killing them in few swift blows.

Moto draws back, horror in his eyes. He was to late. Before him lay his beloved mate, her throat torn open by the savage beasts. Maji screams at his dead mother with no avail.

"We must leave now!" Hasara says, fighting back tears at the loss of a friend. "We must leave before we all ascend to the stars."

Moto shakily picks up Maji by the neck and sprints out of the hollow, Hasara follows suit, with Imani on his back. More lightning illuminates their surroundings, revealing shadowy figures stalking them as they run towards the desert.

"Moto look out!" Hasara yells. Six hyena jump out of the grass in front of Moto, blocking his escape. He backs up next to Hasara. Ten more hyena jump out behind them, circling them in. "This could be it, friend."

Imani cries into Hasara's back, to scared to look up and her impending death. "No my king. This ends here." Hasara looks over at his closest friend, and sees nothing but pure hate in his eyes. "I have just one request from you. Take care of my son."

Maji lets out a loud cry, knowing that his father just sealed his fate to save his life. The hyenas laugh.

"Moto, no! Not like this!" Hasara pleads. A small smirk crosses Moto's face.

"At least I know I'll be back with her." He lunges at the hyenas blocking the path to the desert, tearing into their throats, as they had done to his mate. "Run!"

Without thought, Hasara scoops up Maji, screaming for his father, and takes off, Imani holding on to his back. He runs past Moto, who is in a losing battle with fifteen hyenas.

Tears well up in Hasara's eyes. ' _He gave his life to save his son, myself, and Imani's. You will never be forgotten, brother.'_

A pained roar echoes across the soaked wasteland into Hasara's ears. The tears from his eyes flow like water through a broken dam, quickly being washed away by drops of water stinging his face.

Hasara runs, holding on to Maji, and Imani holding on to him. He runs past the borders of his once great kingdom, and runs into the desert, the storm soaking the sand.

Not an hour later, the hunger he was faced with, as well as his injuries and exhaustion finally catch up. Hasara collapses in the sand, and blacks out.

 **And there you have it folks. The first chapter in what I hope to be an amazing story. Please leave me a review, it helps me know who's reading and enjoying, and who thinks I should do some improvements. I love to hear back from the fans. Again, thank you all for embarking on this journey with me. Let's make it the best we can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are great. Tons of support already. I just posted a pilot chapter to see if the story would catch, and it did, before 24 hours even passed. So with further ado, I give you, chapter two.**

 **A New Life - Chapter Two**

Hasara wakes up with a start, a bad dream having filled his mind with fear. He sits up and blinks, allowing his eyes to adjust to the his surroundings. He looks around at the low lit stone walls. A cave, with a small crevice in the ceiling, allowing just enough light in for Hasara to see. In the middle of the dimly lit room, lay a small raised platform.

"Good to see you're awake! We were beginning to wonder how long you would be out." Comes a voice to Hasara's left. Hasara jumps up, claws drawn and growls in the direction of the incoming foe. He notices a large opening, the caves mouth, with a silhouetted figure standing in it.

"Calm yourself friend, I am not an enemy. You are in my home. I would expect a little more respect from someone who just got rescued."

 _'Rescued?'_ Hasara thinks. "What do you mean?"

"My advisor Rafiki found you sprawled out in the desert, with a young cub by your side. Myself and a few others retrieved you and brought you here, to our home."

The figure steps into the caves entrance, a large, well built gold lion, with a flowing red mane. He looks Hasara, who was still standing in a defensive position, and smiles. "Are you challenging me, here and now?"

Hasara drops his defense. "Challenging? What do you mean? For what?"

"You drew your claws at the king, that seems to be a classic challenge."

"The king?" Hasara questions. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"So many questions. I won't answer them all now. But you should know, you are in the Pride Lands. My Pride Lands. I am Simba, the King. Myself and my lionesses dragged you and a young cub out of the desert, and allowed you into our home."

"Wait, just one young cub?" Hasara asks frantically. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Who?"

"I believe she said her name was Imani?" Simba tells him. "Very friendly young cub. Already gets along with everyone."

"Where is she?" Hasara panics, looking around the cave. He trots around the cave, looking into small crevices in the cave wall. The other lion let's out a hearty laugh.

"Please do calm down friend, she is alright! She is out in the Pride Lands playing with Vitani. She is in no danger. Now, you've got to give me a little more detail about yourself. When we found you several days ago, you looked like you'd been mauled."

"You only found the one cub?" Hasara asks. _"Where's Maji?'_

 _'I have just one request from you. Take care of my son.'_ Hasara sits down, beginning to cry at the thought of his lost friend. His whole pride, everything he knew, gone in one night. Several tears roll down his muzzle.

"She was the only one with you when we found you. She didn't mention anyone else. What is the matter? What is your story?"

"My story is one I should not be proud of," Hasara sniffles, opening up to Simba. "I too am a king." Hasara looks down at his paws. "I was a king. Of a once great kingdom."

"Were you exiled?" Simba asks. A slender, young lioness with piercing blue eyes walks in the cave and sits next to Simba, her coat the same cream color as Imani's. "Ah Nala, just in time to hear uh... what'd you say your name was?"

"Hasara. My name is Hasara. And no I wasn't exiled. I was... attacked. My entire pride was taken out, all but me and two young cubs," Hasara fights back more tears. "It is hard for me to explain it all right now. Can I please just see my daughter? I want to know she's okay."

"Daughter? I take it that would be the young cub you had with you?" Nala asks. Hasara nods his head. "Simba, do you mind if I show Hasara here around a little? Then I'll take him to the water hole for dinner."

Simba smiles and nods his head. Nuzzling his mate, he takes one last glance at Hasara with his ruby red eyes, then walks out of the cave. "There is nothing to fear here Hasara. I know of you. You were a great king. I heard when you overthrew the tyrant Ugomvi. News travels across these lands."

"You've heard of me? I've never heard of this place," Hasara tells Nala. Nala laughs, her emerald eyes full of compassion.

"And that is okay. Now please come with me. Let me show you mine and Simba's kingdom." She turns around and walks out of the cave. Hasara shakes his head, lost in the events that have turned his life upside down.

 _'From everything to nothing in less than 24 hours.'_

"Your daughter has taken a liking here in the past few days. She gets along with everyone. You've done well as a parent," Nala compliments.

"Wait, few days? How long have I been out?" Hasara turns and looks at his body. Black scabs has grown where the hyenas had ripped into his body. Someone had applied medicine to his wounds, as there was a gooey substance on his side.

"When Simba brought you back here, it was about five days ago." Hasara gasps, then, his stomach lets out a deep growl. Nala laughs. "And it seems to me that you're hungry. Let's go to the water hole. The hunting party should be back about now."

Hasara flinches at the thought. But shakes his head and follows Nala out of the cave. His jaw drops. Before him, lay what had to be miles of the most beautiful green grasslands he had ever seen. Within the grass lay patches of full grown acacia trees.

Several herds of different animals graze as far as Hasara can see. Just in front of the cave entrance, a large outcropping, a promontory of sorts. It appeared to be a place of gathering to show off something of importance. Above him, a large rock strut extends high into the evening sky.

To the west, the sun descends the horizon, casting beautiful colors over the grasslands. "Welcome to Pride Rock. Our home. A beacon of safety for all around us. Standing at the top of Pride Rock, everything the light touches is Simba's kingdom."

 _'The same thing my father told me about the Great Tree.'_ Hasara looks around, taking it all in "It's beautiful. I must say. Greener than where I came from."

Nala laughs. "It wasn't always this way. We too have had our share of troubles. But that's a story for another time. Let's head down to the water hole. Dinner should be waiting for us there."

Nala proceeds down a stone path running down along the side of the large L shaped Pride Rock. Hasara follows suit, still looking around at the glory of the Pride Lands.

"Is dinner only served at the water hole?" Hasara questions.

"Only in certain days do we eat at the water hole. Today is extra special. It was one of our lionesses first hunts, and we pray to the Kings of the Past that she was rewarded well for it."

"I pray she was rewarded too," Hasara says as his stomach growls again. Nala laughs. The two fall into silence, and several minutes later, reach their destination.

The water hole, a large pond with a few scattered trees. Around it, several animals drink from the calm waters. Just ahead of Hasara and Nala, a large pack of lions gather around just off the banks of the water hole.

"Daddy!" Imani yells, peaking out beneath a young dark tawny colored lioness. She runs to her father, immediately jumping on him. Hasara falls over on his back, holding Imani close to his chest. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am sweetheart. I just needed a nap, is all!" Hasara explains to her. Imani rubs up against his side. Tears well up in Hasara's eyes. He shakes them away, trying to stay composed.

"I'm glad you could join us Hasara, please, come sit with me." Simba offers, patting the ground next to him. Hasara obliges, and walks around the large group of watching lionesses. "To all, this is Hasara. Most of you have already met his daughter Imani. I expect you all to give him as much kindness and respect as you gave to her."

Hasara looks around, noting all of the lionesses stares. One in particular, the tawny lionesses whom Imani was originally standing with, was looking straight down at her paws. She seemed to be avoiding Hasara's gaze.

"I would like to personally congratulate Ushindi on her first successful hunt. She brought back a fantastic kill all on her own. We are all proud!" All of the lionesses let out a roar, and Simba follows up with an even louder roar. "In tradition, I would be the first to eat, followed by Nala. Today, as a welcoming gift, I would like Hasara to go first." A few of the lionesses look at Simba confused. Including the lioness who was staring at the ground.

"I can't do that, Simba. This is your pride. You eat first. I don't want to intrude." Hasara declines Simba's offer, looking at the dead gazelle.

"Are you planned on going somewhere? Are you not planned on staying with us?" Simba looks at Hasara, puzzled. Hasara looks down at Imani's pleading eyes. "There is plenty of room for you both here. If there are no objections from my pride?"

Simba looks around at all of the lionesses. A few smiling, some with concerned looks on their faces, and one in particular looking at Hasara with a look he couldn't quite place a paw on. He meets her gaze, and she quickly looks away. _'What is up with her?'_

"Dad aren't we staying? It's not like the Great Tree but I love it here! And I already have friends! and everyone is so nice! It's perfect!" Hasara holds on to his daughter's words. Where was he to go? He had lost everything he knew. He couldn't go back, so why not just stay here.

"I was not planned on staying in your way Simba." Hasara looks at Simba's ruby eyes. Simba raises an eyebrow. "But I have no where else to go. I've lost everything." Hasara bows down, something he was not used to. "I cordially request to join your pride."

Everyone goes silent and looks at Simba. "I don't see how I could say no! Hasara, Imani, welcome to my pride!"

 **I don't know why I had such a hard time writing this short chapter. Anyway, leave me a review, let me know what you think. And questions or suggestions? PM me. Thanks guys and gals. Also, if there are any really good artists reading this story, PM me. I have a request for the title art.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Hasara jolts awake, another bad dream plaguing his peaceful sleep. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes. He had overslept. Sunlight was flooding into the cave, and not a single lion was to be seen. He stands up, stretching his paws out in front of him with his hindquarters in the air. It had been a week since he officially joined the pride, and it had only felt like a day.

Even though he was doing his best to be kind to everyone he could, several of the lionesses still gave him fearful stares. He couldn't put a paw on why. He wasn't a large lion, in fact, he was a good bit smaller than Simba. He was still young, but almost fully grown.

Another thing that worried him, was a lion named Kovu. Apparently he was Simba's daughter, Kiara's mate. Kovu was apparently on some sort of diplomatic journey outside the pride lands, and hadn't even met Hasara. What if he didn't like him?

Hasara had finally figured out the tawny lionesses name, the same one who was avoiding him all week. The one who Imani had become very close to. Her name was Vitani. Imani couldn't stay away from her, like they were connected at the hip. But for some reason, she wouldn't talk to, or even look at him.

But it was a new day, and Hasara intended to make the best of it. Walking out of the cave, Hasara determined it wasn't quite noon yet, and he had a whole day left. Since his arrival, he hadn't had a chance to really look around the Pride Lands, and with Imani out playing, he was free to roam.

Simba had laid some ground rules out for him the day after he was accepted into the pride. Mostly about hunting and mating. With him being the king, Hasara had to have permission before picking a mate. That was of course the last thing on his mind. He still hadn't fully moved on from Siku's death less than two years ago.

He pushes the thoughts to the back of his head, gearing up for a new day. He begins his trek down to the base of Pride Rock, smiling at a few of the friendlier lionesses on his way down. At the bottom, he runs into Simba, speaking with Nala. Nala was nuzzling Simba and making her way up to the upper area of Pride Rock.

She smiles at Hasara as they walk pass. Hasara stops in front of Simba and bows respectfully. "You don't have to do that, Hasara. You were once a king too. I know it is hard for you to embrace another kings rule."

"I was just trying to be respectful is all." Hasara explains. Simba lets out a hearty laugh.

"It's okay. So tell me, what are you up too today?" Simba raises an eyebrow.

"I was planned on getting out a little. Maybe walk around the Pride Lands, take in all the sights and landmarks." Simba smiles.

"That sounds like a grand idea! I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you at dinner friend. I've got some important matters to attend to for now. Zebras and Antelopes getting into it again."

With that, Hasara nods, and begins to walk off. Simba was a kind and fair king. He treated Hasara with respect that Hasara knew wasn't earned, and he personally respected Simba for that.

Hasara continues out of the shadow of Pride Rock, and out into the green plains. His first stop, the gorge. He wanted to pay his respects to Simba's father, Mufasa. Simba was telling the story if his father's rule to Hasara over dinner the other night. Hasara decided it would be respectful, as a king that he was, to visit his new prides former kinship.

Hasara walks through the tall grass, letting the breeze flow through his mane. _'This place is beautiful.'_ A rustling in the grass breaks his train of thought. Hasara immediately moves into a defensive position, claws out, teeth barred, and a deep growl resonating from his chest.

"Woah now. It's just me," says a familiar voice. A golden colored lioness with ruby red eyes emerges from the grass onto the path Hasara was following. Kiara, Simba's daughter. Princess of the Pride Lands.

Hasara lowers his defenses. "I apologize princess. I thought you may have been an enemy."

Kiara laughs at Hasara's apology. "First of all, please don't call me princess. I hate being labeled as such. Secondly, with Zira no longer a threat, the Pride Lands are safe under the rule of my father."

Hasara shrugs his shoulders. "Can never be too careful I guess."

"You're too cautious. I've watched you. Lighten up. No one is out to get you here. Now where are we going?"

Hasara sighs, realizing the peaceful day to himself was gone. "I was going to pay my respects to the fallen king Mufasa. Your grandfather I assume."

Kiara raises an eyebrow. "Why go there?"

"I would like to honor your fallen king and grandfather with a prayer. Since I know he watches over us, just as my father does."

"Ah. I understand. Do you mind if I join you? I promise not to he a nuisance."

"I don't suppose it would hurt anything," Hasara replies, giving in to the princess's request. Together, the two turn and head off towards the gorge. "So, why exactly were you following me?"

"Following? I wasn't following you. I was hunting and I just happened to see you walking." Hasara looks at Kiara, who turns and gives a genuine smile. The two fall into silence as they walk.

Not to long after Kiara had joined Hasara, they reached the gorge. A long canyon, with a large wall of logs blocking one side like a damn. Kiara shows Hasara the way down, and they approach what appeared to be the only patch of grass in the dusty ravine.

"This is where he fell. My dad always talks about the circle of life when we come here. I'm still not sure why." Hasara laughs at Kiara's young innocence.

"It's the grass. Your grandfather grew it when he died. The grass is for the antelope. The antelope is for the lion, and the lion is for the ground. It's the circle of life. My father always told me about it as well. Until recently, I too did not fully understand it."

The small patch of grass signifies the whole reason that Hasara is even alive. The circle of life. Hasara and Kiara sit in silence for several minutes, both of them lost in thought, staring quietly at the green grass.

Hasara stands at walks just above the grass, and bows.

 _"Even though you are not here._

Hata kama wewe si hapa.

 _Your memory lives on inside us all._

Kumbukumbu yako anaishi ndani yetu sote.

 _Watch over us all from above_.

Kuangalia juu yetu sisi sote kutoka juu."

"I don't know what any of that meant, but it sounded nice," Kiara says, looking at Hasara. "Why pay your respects to a king that you never knew?"

"Like I said before, both your grandfather Mufasa and my father are both looking upon us as Great Kings of the Past. Now that I am a part of your pride, it is only right for me, as the king I was, to pay my respects."

Kiara looks of in thought for a moment. "I understand. But hey! Now that we've been here, let me show you a spot only I know about. I go there when there is too much on my mind and I need a place to think."

"I don't see why not. Let's go then." Hasara takes one last glance at the flowing patch of grass, then follows Kiara out of the gorge. "Where is this secret place of yours?"

"It's not to far up the river from here. Just a short walk. Or if you're feeling up for it, I'll race you there!"

"I don't know where it is, so that won't be very fair," Hasara explains. Kiara laughs.

"That's okay, you can follow my dust!" Kiara pushes off the ground hard, throwing sand at Hasara's face. He coughs and looks at the young lioness, now several yards ahead of him. Hasara takes off, not wanting to lose.

The two run after each other for a good while, with Hasara staying ahead of Kiara by inches. Suddenly, Kiara stops, and Hasara looks straight ahead. Falling head over heals Hasara lands in a shallow river. He swims to the shore, where Kiara is rolling around clutching her stomach in laughter.

She recovers just enough and says, "I guess you beat me huh!" Then begins laughing again. Hasara swipes water at her, laughing as she rolls of her back trying to avoid it. The two calm down, and Hasara looks around.

Just off the edge of the river, sat a small outcropping of rocks with a large tree growing over it. It seemed to be a place someone sat often, for part of the rocks were moved into a comfortable looking seat. Kiara's resting spot.

"Wow. This is a peaceful spot," Hasara exclaims. He walks up to the mound of rocks and takes a seat. Kiara joins him. Kiara lets out a deep sigh.

"It's a place I go to get away from responsibility. Sometimes it's too much for me. I can't handle all of it."

"Responsibility for what?" Hasara questions. Slightly puzzled at what all she has to do.

"Being the princess. It's hard work."

"I bet it is, princess," Comes a sinister voice from behind. Kiara and Hasara turn around to see three cheetahs standing behind them. A crazy look in all of their eyes.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in my Pride Lands?" Kiara questions, standing to face the cheetahs.

"Wepesi, Kasi, and Akili. The three outcast sisters. What is your reason for being here!" Hasara growls.

"You know them Hasara?"

"He knows us all right. He is the one who banished us!" One of the cheetahs hisses. Kiara looks at Hasara, an astonished look on her face. "And now that we've found you, we're gonna kill her, then kill you."

"The only person dying here is you three fools! You should have stayed in hiding!" Hasara jumps towards the cheetahs, attempting to gain the upper hand. He lands on the leader of the trio, Kasi, and gashes her side. The two others jump at Hasara, claws drawn.

"Hasara!" Kiara jumps at the nearest cheetah and bites into her side.

"Kiara stay out of this!" Hasara swipes at the third cheetah Akili, catching her rear with his claws. She screams and jumps on Hasara. Kasi moves around Hasara and jumps on Kiara. Kasi knocks Kiara back into the river behind them, and Wepesi jumps on Kiara, holding her under.

Hasara roars, and slams his paw down into Akili's head. He feels her neck snap under the tremendous force, and she slumps over. The other two cheetahs stop and look at their fallen sister, giving time for Kiara to gain footing and resurface.

"Akili! No! You'll pay for that king Hasara!" Kasi yells mockingly. The both begin tearing into Kiara, who was recovering from being held under.

Hasara jumps at the two cheetahs and tackles Wepesi off of Kiara. Wepesi swings at Hasara's face, missing by inches. Hasara rebounds, and gashes her face with his claws. She recovers and jumps at Hasara, biting into his front leg.

Hasara roars again and bites into her neck. Wepesi screams and struggles against Hasara's teeth. Kasi looks over from attacking Kiara, who was attempting to fend her off. Kasi jumps on Hasara's back, digging her claws into his back, causing him to yell, letting go of Wepesi.

Wepesi rolls and jumps at Hasara's face. Hasara swings around, allowing Wepesi to miss and slam into Kasi. Kasi falls off Hasara's back, tearing into his skin as he goes. Kiara jumps on Wepesi, and is quickly thrown off.

Kasi rebounds and slams her paw into Kiara's face, knocking her out. "Time to go bye bye princess!" Kasi yells, going in for the kill. Hasara jumps at Kasi, tackling her away from Kiara. Wepesi takes Kasi's spot. Hasara swipes at Kasi, causing her to stumble back.

He uses his chance and jumps towards Wepesi, grabbing her neck again. He bites down hard, feeling it snap, then let's her body fall beneath him.

Kasi jumps towards Kiara again, refusing to give up. Hasara jumps and intercepts Kasi, pinning her to the ground. "It's over! You've lost!" Hasara yells. Kasi laughs maniacally.

"It has only begun! Our king Uchungu will find you and destroy these lands! Just as he destroyed yours!" Hasara roars, and swipes at her throat, finishing Kasi for good. He steps off her lifeless body at takes a breath.

 _'Destroyed my lands? The hyenas were responsible for that. Who is this Uchungu?'_ Hasara looks over at Kiara. Her chest slowly moving up and down. On her sides, several deep bite wounds and claw marks glow red against her golden fur.

Hasara approaches Kiara, stepping over Wepesi's lifeless form. A rustling in the grass stops Hasara, and he stands over Kiara defensively. ' _Just when I think things were over'_

A brown blur jumps from the tall grass and tackles Hasara to the side, knocking the air out of his lungs. Attempting to take a deep breath, Hasara stands up.

Standing over Kiara was a brown lion with a chocolate colored mane. His emerald eyes staring daggers into Hasara's golden ones. He roars. Hasara, registering him as a threat, kneels to pounce. The brown lion does the same, a deep growling coming from his chest.

A loud roar stops both Hasara and the new lion cold. From the grass, Simba, Nala, and Vitani emerge. "That's enough. Both of you. Kovu, meet Hasara."

 **I think this chapter came together well. Please please PLEASE review. It's the fuel to the fire that keeps me going. I want this to be a good story. Questions and suggestions? PM me. Also, still looking for an artist to help me out with some cover art.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life - Chapter Four**

"That's enough. Both of you. Kovu, meet Hasara."

"Who is he! Why has he done to Kiara!" Kovu yells, standing over his injured mate. Nala runs over from behind Simba and nuzzles her daughter, a tear falling down her muzzle.

"I have done nothing to her but protect her!" Hasara snaps back. The two crouch in defensive position, teeth bared and claws unsheathed, ready to strike at each other. _'This is the infamous Kovu? I'm not in the mood for this!'_

"You lie! Who is he Simba!" Kovu asks, the deep growling continues in his chest. Kovu glances at Simba, who had moved to his daughter's side.

"I said cut it out Kovu! Right now!" Simba yells. "Hasara! What happened here!"

"Kiara was showing me a spot she enjoyed going to when we were attacked by the cheetah sisters. She tried to help me defeat them even after I told her not to! They knocked her out and I killed them."

"Did you know these three cheetahs? Why would they attack you?" Simba questions, looking at the dead bodies. The three cheetahs lay in the grass next to the river, mangled by Hasara.

"Yes. I did know them. I banished them from my kingdom after they attempted an assassination on me when I overthrew King Ugomvi."

"This IS your fault! You caused this!" Kovu roars, and jumps at Hasara. Hasara steps to the side and smacks Kovu away from him, throwing him into the river. Kovu jumps out of the water and pounces on Hasara, pinning him to the ground. "I'll KILL you!"

Vitani, who was standing behind Simba, tackles Kovu. "Stop it, Kovu!" Kovu growls at Vitani, who was now standing defensively in front of Hasara. Kovu pushes off the ground, attempting to jump on Hasara. Vitani jumps and catches him out of the air, pinning him to the ground.

"Sister, get off! You have no business interfering here!" Kovu growls at Vitani. She holds him down, glancing at Hasara. "Who is he!"

"Can you not see, Kovu? If he was here to hurt her, he would have already done so! He killed these cheetahs and protected her! Look at the claw marks on Kiara! They are not big or deep enough to be his!"

Vitani steps off Kovu, and he gets up, keeping the angered look on his face he says, "You win for now sister. But this is not over!" He glares at Hasara. "I'll find out about you later. I'm taking her to Rafiki."

Kovu steps over to Kiara's calm form. Her breathing was slightly labored, and a few of the gashes on her side had slowed the bleeding. Nala steps to the side, allowing Kovu to gently slide himself under her, and lift her onto his back. He adjust her so she won't fall, and takes off.

"I'm going with them, Simba. Make sure she is okay. I will see you at Pride Rock." Nala nuzzles her mates red mane, then takes off towards Rafiki's tree.

Simba looks at Hasara. "You've got some explaining to do." Hasara sits up and groans in pain. His injuries were bad, but nothing dire. Vitani walks over to the river and begins to take a drink.

"Like I said. Kiara was showing me a spot the enjoyed. We were sitting peacefully, talking, and we got attacked. They snuck into the Pride Lands in an assassination attempt."

"On who?" Simba questions, eyebrow raised. Behind them, Vitani chokes on some water, overhearing the conversation. She walks to the pile of stones Kiara had shown Hasara, and lays down, listening intently.

"Me. They were going to kill her to spite revenge for me banishing them. I protected her, but she refused to stand back and let me handle the situation. I was getting ready to take her to your healer, Rafiki? Was it? When Kovu showed up."

"So they wanted to kill you? Because you banished them? I've been in a similar situation," Simba glances at Vitani. Her ears drop in shame. "But it was resolved well." A small smile crosses her pointed nose.

"They mentioned something else Simba." Hasara says. Fear building in his chest of what Simba may say to his next piece of information. Simba motions with his paw for Hasara to continue. "They're gearing up for an attack. An attack on the Pride Lands."

Simba and Vitani's eyes grow wide. "An attack? Who?"

"The leader of the Hyena sisters mentioned their king. King Uchungu. I've never heard the name. But they said he was responsible for," Hasara trails off. He looks down at his paws, rage overtaking the feeling of fear.

"For what?" Simba asks.

"He sent the hyenas to attack my pride. He was responsible for their deaths." Simba stays silent for several moments, taking in all the new information. Hasara takes a glance at Vitani, who quickly moved her gaze away. _'I've gotta see what's up with her'_

"Hasara, do you know of this King Uchungu?" Hasara shakes his head. "Uchungu was a cheetah I banished, same as you. He was a follower of Scar. My tyrant uncle before my rule. He made several threats on me and Nala."

"So he left and banded together with hyenas?" Hasara questions.

"When Scar took over this kingdom, he allowed the hyenas in. They destroyed everything. Sent the herds running from the Pride Lands. Nothing was left but dirt and dead trees. When I returned and overthrew Scar, I also banished the hyenas."

"The cheetahs and the hyenas have formed a bond to kill lions then?"

"I don't want to make assumptions. But it seems so. I need to go talk to Zazu, see what he thinks of all of this. Vitani, stay with Hasara. Make sure he makes it back to Pride Rock in one peace, if you would."

"Yes, Simba," Vitani responds respectfully. Simba turns and takes off into the lush green grass, leaving Hasara and Vitani alone. Behind them, to the west, the sun was beginning to sink down, bathing the Pride Lands in a peaceful orange glow.

"Why did you protect me just then. From Kovu?" Hasara immediately asks her. Vitani sits up from her laying position, her eyes narrowing at him. Hasara steps back, not understanding her motive for the action.

"He would have actually killed you, to protect Kiara. I was just looking out for your safety." Her facial features soften, sending a wave of relief through Hasara. What was he kidding? She wouldn't attack him, right?

"Thanks, I guess. But I could have handled that." Hasara states, stepping on ice he believed to be thin. Vitani looks down at her paws. "And another thing, why is this the first conversation we've ever had? You see my daughter more during the day than I do and I've never even heard you say more than 'Hey Hasara'."

"I, um. I don't know. I'm not very social with this new pride still I guess." Vitani admits. Hasara lightens up, realizing she had no motives for an attack.

"You've been with this pride at least a year now have you not? I'm the new one. What's the real reason?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now, okay? Can we just head back to Pride Rock? Imani is probably wondering if I'm... we're okay." Hasara raises an eyebrow at the lioness. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Hasara stands up, groaning in pain from his injuries. He turns and limps towards the large L shaped spire in the west. The sunlight was causing Pride Rock to appear as a large silhouette.

Vitani walks a few steps behind him, looking at the ground. Hasara looks over his shoulder at the lioness. _'She is an interesting one.'_ "So Vitani, what _do_ you and Imani do all of the time?"

Vitani raises her head at the question. "Well, not much really. We go swimming in the river, run around, and some days I teach her the basics of hunting. Most of the time, however, we lay around and just talk,"

"About what?" Hasara asks, his curiosity peaked on exactly what his daughter actually does during the day. Imani sure never shared this information with him.

"Um. Everything I guess," Vitani answers uncomfortably. Hasara stops and turns around, facing Vitani, her blue eyes growing wide. He looks her over. The tuft of fur over her eyes, giving her the appearance of having bangs. He looks her form over, causing Vitani to shift uncomfortably.

Her thin body, one that someone would have if they were to eat little food for a long period of time, trembles slightly. Hasara sits down, a tear silently rolling down his auburn muzzle. Vitani's face turns from one of fear, to one of confusion.

"I understand now," Hasara says, the realization hitting him like a wall. More tears roll down his muzzle.

"You may, but I don't," Vitani states, still confused. "Are you in pain?" Hasara shakes his head. A gust of wind blows between the two lions, ruffling Hasara's mane.

"Imani's mother. You look almost exactly like her. I don't know if Imani remembers what she looked like, but she sees Siku inside of you."

"Siku is... was, your mate? I take it?" Vitani questions. Hasara nods his head, still staring at Vitani.

"It still doesn't understand why you've acted the way you do since my arrival," Hasara points out, wiping the tears from his eyes with his paw.

"You remind me of someone. That's why." Vitani finally admits. She looks at her paws again, out of habit.

"Stop doing that!" Hasara says, a little loud, causing Vitani to jump slightly. "I'm sorry. Just, stop looking down all of the time. Look at me. I'm trying to talk to you. Who do I remind you of?"

"When we were banished to the out lands by Simba, It was torture. I was forced to live off of anything I could find." Vitani begins to tell him.

"Wait wait wait, Simba banished you, and your back?" Hasara questions. Vitani nods.

"He banished Scar's followers. And cubs. I was young at the time, and was sent with my mother, Zira. But that's a story for another time. Anyway, one day, I was out hunting for something to eat, anything I could find."

Vitani lays down on the ground. Realizing this could be a long story, Hasara groans in pain and lays down in front of her. The sun was almost below the horizon, and the Great Kings of the Past were beginning to shine above them.

"I made my way across the desert, to a place I had never been. I crossed from the desert into a flat land with nothing but a large tree in the distance. It was beautiful. Tall green grass for miles. Antelopes grazing, elephants roaming. I was sure I had stumbled back into the Pride Lands. But I couldn't see Pride Rock. Just a large tree."

Hasara's eyes grow wide, realizing what Vitani was describing. The Great Tree. His kingdom. The place where he was raised. "How long ago was this?"

"It was about three years ago I guess. I don't know for sure. But as I was venturing around that newly found land, I ran into a large lion. He looked exactly like you. I remember him exactly. His name was Amani."

"Unbelievable! You met my father before his death. What did he do for you?"

"He was extremely kind. He fed me. Once a week, I would venture across the desert, and meet him on the outskirts of his Kingdom. He was always there. For several months. He would give me some food. Until one day, he stopped showing up."

"When Ugomvi killed him," Hasara sighs at the thought. He looks up at the stars. _'You really were an amazing king, dad.'_ The wind picks up slightly again, blowing through Hasara's mane. Hasara smiles. ' _Thanks for watching over me.'_

"So I returned to the out lands and never made my way across the desert again. Then, a couple of years later, you show up. A spitting image of your father. Same auburn fur color, same maroon mane. A spitting image. Except you are slightly smaller in stature."

"Before he died, he never told me about you. But it just reminds me how great of a King my father always was. I'm in awe. To be honest. It's like we knew each other, before having ever met."

"It is amazing." Vitani had finally opened up to Hasara. Hasara breathes in a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air. It had been several hours since the encounter with the cheetahs, but to Hasara, it felt like minutes. "I think we should head back to Pride Rock. I would hate to cause more worry about us not having showed back up."

"I agree. Plus, I would love to know that Kiara is okay. And Imani is probably worried sick. About both of us." They both laugh at the thought, and stand. The two turn and head towards Pride Rock, a new bond having grown stronger between them.

 **I enjoyed this chapter. And if you've made it this far, please please review! Again, fuel the fire. I always look forward to hearing from the fans!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life - Chapter Five**

"I want to know why he is here, Simba! What business does he have!" Kovu yells, standing at the entrance if the den within Pride Rock.

"He helped save me Kovu! He means no harm!" Kiara snaps at her mate. Kovu recoils, looking at her torn body.

"Look at you Kiara! You're hurt! Because of him!"

"You're wrong, Kovu! Listen to what I'm telling you! I'm injured because I tried to help him even after he told me not to! Period! Stop being a jerk! I could have been dead had it not been for him!" Tears begin rolling down Kiara's muzzle at her mates stubbornness.

Kovu's jaw drops, not expecting Kiara to have lashed out at him like that. "Kiara, I'm sorry." Kiara glares at Kovu with her tear filled eyes. She turns and runs into the cave, beginning to cry. Nala turns tail and follows her.

"Kovu you're being ridiculous about the situation," Simba points out. Behind him, several of the lionesses who had gathered at the commotion nod in agreement. "You've been gone the entire time he's been here. Hasara means no harm."

Rage builds up within Kovu. He looks up at the night sky, his body trembling. "What's going on?" Vitani asks, walking up the side of Pride Rock, followed closely by Hasara.

"I was having a discussion with Kovu," Simba informs her. Kovu looks at the two new arrivals, and his eyes set on Hasara. "Kovu, knock it out. Don't you remember how you were?"

Kovu stops, his gaze falling. "I need to go comfort Kiara." Kovu sighs and slumps off into the cave, realizing he had lost the battle.

"Dad! Vitani!" Imani runs out from behind some of the lionesses. Hasara nuzzles his daughter, who quickly moves to nuzzle Vitani. A smile grows across Hasara's muzzle. "Where have you both been?"

"Me and Vitani needed to have a talk, sweetheart, we're fine," Hasara reassures his daughter. She glances at Hasara's side, noticing the wounds from the cheetahs. The blood had long since stopped flowing, and Hasara has stopped and cleaned himself off before returning to Pride Rock.

"Daddy you're hurt again!" Imani's voice trembles. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing sweetheart." Hasara scoops her up in his paw and holds her close. "I just got into a bit if a quarrel if you would say. I'm gonna be okay!"

"Promise?" She asks into his chest.

"Yes, I promise." Imani's ears perk up.

"Great!" She struggles to get free of Hasara's grip. "Vitani! Guess what I did today!"

Simba clears his throat. The other lionesses had entered the cave shortly after Hasara and Vitani had showed back up. Vitani looks at Simba, taking the hint. "Why don't you tell me in here, alright? Let's leave the boys to talk."

"Okay but hurry up!" Imani says excitedly. She sprints off into the cave, leaving Hasara and Vitani laughing. Vitani looks at Hasara and smiles, then turns and follows Imani, leaving Simba and Hasara by themselves outside the cave.

Hasara looks at Simba, the king's face was calm. "Simba, is Kiara okay?" Simba smiles, and nods lightly.

"What you have done, was an act of bravery Hasara. You protected my daughter, the princess, a member of this pride selfishly. And for that, I will always be grateful."

Hasara looks at Simba, an astonished look on his face. The last time someone had spoken so kindly of him was the day before his father had left this realm. It hit Hasara hard, and tears begin to well up in his eyes.

"It was nothing, really Simba," Hasara struggles to say. Simba shakes his head.

"It was everything Hasara. I had yet to judge your character when you joined this pride. Tonight, judgement has been passed, and I thank myself for trusting my instinct, which allowed you and Imani to be a part of my pride. We are both still young Hasara, with much to learn. I hope with this prides help, you're willing to start over and learn, and begin a new life."

Hasara wipes his eyes with a paw and nods. Simba smiles a friendly smile. "Now, Kovu is pretty upset tonight. If you can't tell. I don't think it would be safe for you to stay with us tonight. There is a small, but really comfortable cave at the back base of Pride Rock that you could stay in if you'd like. I'm sorry to have to do that."

"It's not a problem. I don't want any more of a problem. Could you just have Imani come out for me?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you in the morning Hasara. It's been a long day," Simba chuckles. Hasara nods his head in a tired agreement, and at that, Simba turns and disappears into the cave.

Shortly after Simba enters the cave, Imani emerges with Vitani. "I heard you are gonna be sleeping somewhere else? Why is that?" Vitani asks.

"Kovu is still pretty mad that I'm even here. Simba told me of a quiet cave just behind the base of Pride Rock. Me and Imani are gonna go sleep back there."

"Oh. I see. Do you mind if I, uh, stay back there with yall?" Vitani asks, unsure of Hasara's answer. Imani jumps up at Hasara.

"Yeah dad! It would be like a sleepover! Pleaaaase?" Imani pleas, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I guess so. It doesn't bother me any. Let's go. It's getting late." With that, Hasara turns and makes his way down to the base of Pride Rock. Behind him, Imani expresses her excitement to Vitani.

Moments later, they round the base of Pride Rock and find the small cave entrance. It wasn't much, and you probably wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't looking. The outside was covered in a few small bushes that masked the entrance. Hasara walks inside to see it was almost a scaled replica of the cave above them.

"This looks cozy," Vitani jokes. Imani runs around the small cave and finds a comfortable spot to lay. She curls up and places her cream head on her paws, yawning. Her eyes flutter shut, and she falls asleep. "Well so much for a sleepover."

"She does that. I don't know how. She'll be bouncing off the walls, and second later she'll be sound asleep. It amazes me," Hasara tells Vitani, who had laid down across the cave from Imani.

Hasara walks over and lays down a couple of feet away from Vitani. "She's a great kid. You've done well with her by yourself."

"Yeah, but she's still her mother's kid. I see Siku in everything she does. I don't know what I'm gonna do here soon when she hits a growth spurt. I'll feel old."

"What are you, five? At most?"

"I am five. I had Imani when I was three and a half. Her mother died shortly after that."

"Do you mind if I ask, you know, how she died?"

"Siku? She was killed in a hunting accident. Imani was young so she doesn't remember her all that well. But that kid is smart. And she's strong at heart. All of this loss and death hasn't stopped her happy attitude. You have a lot to do with that of course, and I thank you for it."

"It's no big deal. So you used to be a king? Of your own pride?" Vitani questions.

"Yeah. My father was killed by another lion in our pride, Ugomvi. He was a tyrant ruler for a couple of years. Then I killed him. It was dark times for us. No food. Little water. We were starving and he didn't care."

"That's terrible. I'm assuming the outcome of you becoming king was good?"

"I was and still am young. My father had tried to teach me what he could while I was young, but it was hard for me to pay attention to that kind of thing when I was that age. I did the best I could for my pride, but even then it wasn't enough. They're gone now."

Hasara looks away from Vitani and over at his sleeping daughter. The conversation having brought up many memories that he had suppressed since joining this new pride. Vitani shifts and moves right next to Hasara.

"It's gonna be okay. I wise lion once told me, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or, learn from it. You may have lost all that you knew then, but like you said, you have plenty of life left to live. You'll only grow stronger as you live life."

Vitani nuzzles Hasara then lays her head on her paws. Hasara smiles slightly and moves to where he is right up against Vitani's side. "Thank you, Vitani." Hasara lays his head down and falls asleep.

 **This chapter threw me for a loop. It's short but I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter Six will be longer. Please please PLEASE review as you read. Suggestions and criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you all.**


End file.
